


don't threaten me with a good time

by PhanTrashAlex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Job, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, bottom!Phil, light fluff, top!dan, wetdream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: So Phil has a bit of a crush on his professor, Mr Howell. He knows that it's completely under his control on what to do. But the guy just has a nice ass, and he just wants him to fuck him up.





	don't threaten me with a good time

_They're in Dan's apartment, things are getting heated between the two. Clothes are being thrown off, Dan showing dominance. Their heated make out session was going into something else. Something that Phil had been wanting for as long as Mr. Howell came to the school. It felt almost real, as Dan was grinding down on Phil. Dry humping was one of Phil's kinks, something that he wouldn't admit to anyone. It was very vivid, the image being played out in front of him._  As he was about to come, he jolted up, quietly moaning out. He knew something about this had to change.

He either needed to get away from Mr. Howell somehow, or get fucked by Mr. Howell some how. He knew that it was illegal for one of his teachers to have sex with him, but he wanted to try and make it work somehow.

He would be graduating in a month, so he knew it wasn't something that he really had to worry about. He just needed to keep it down for a month, even if the crush on his teacher was getting a bit out of control. 

-

It was the next day, Phil finally waking to his alarm other than a wet dream of his university professor. Speaking of Mr. Howell, he had his class today, something that he always dreaded.

The class wasn't necessarily boring, he just had to wake up and go to one class that day, so it make it kind of pointless to even get dressed and out of bed. The only thing that he did the entirety of the class period was stare at Dan's ass. 

When he got to the class, he realised that he was a few minutes early, making it into the classroom before everyone else besides his professor.

"Hey Phil? Can you see me after class please, I need to talk to you about something." Dan said. Phil nodded, his entire face coloured red. He knew that this class was going to be the death of him.

Throughout the entire class period, the only thing he did was stare at his professor's ass. He knew that it probably wasn't going to help him out, because Mr. Howell kept catching him doing so. But, it only gave him hope even if it meant never seeing him again, he was graduating in a month so he really didn't care.

After the class ended, Phil stayed back getting ready to talk to Mr. Howell. He knew that he shouldn't be nervous about it because it was only his professor, but he had so much more power then Phil did. 

"Okay, so you might be wondering why i called you here." Dan started, "I've noticed the lack of attention you pay in class." Phil's entire face was crimson red, he knew that he had been caught now. He didn't even want to have to explain himself for it. 

"I've noticed your attention is elsewhere," Dan continues. "Would you like to explain why you are staring at my ass all of the time? It's pretty noticeable, Phil" 

At this point, he knew that his teacher was teasing him. He wanted the building to collapse and kill him at that point in time. He really didn't want to have to admit his crush to Mr. Howell.

"Okay, look. You have a nice ass, who wouldn't want to stare at it?" Is what Phil manages to say, looking at a shocked Dan. "I might also have a crush on you, but what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, Lester, you're quite cute. You're graduating in a month, right?" Dan asked, smirking. Phil nods at the question, and reaches in to kiss Dan. It was something that he had been wanting for months, but something that was hard to get.

"Are you sure you want to do anything?" Dan asked, getting Phil's consent. 

"Yes, please." Phil replied, already a mess.

They got out of the building as quick as they could, Dan's apartment was only a block away and Phil was a mess. His dreams becoming a reality, something that he wouldn't have thought of happening in a million years.

He also knows that this is highly illegal and can get him into a lot of trouble if not careful. 

When they got into Dan's apartment it was nothing like Phil had imagined, it was so much more then Phil imagined. It reflected his professor's personality really well.

After a few minutes of looking around, their lips were together once again. Dan taking dominance, as Phil would've imagined. He loved that he was being dominanted by his professor.

After a few minutes of heavy making out, they got rid of their clothes. First the shirts, Dan moving down Phil's body leaving little bite marks, not too visable, but claming Phil as his own.

Then their pants and boxers came off, the thing Phil wanted to do first was suck Dan's cock, it was something that he had been dreaming of.

After he got finished blowing him, Dan started preparing Phil. He really didn't want to hurt the younger one, so he went slow. So slow in fact Phil told him to hurry up multiple times.

After Phil was stretched enough, Dan put a condom on and lined up with Phil. Slowly sinking into him, not wanting to be too rough.

"You're so fucking tight." Dan moaned out.

At that Phil moaned out at him.

After a few moments, Dan sped up. getting closer to his climax, as well as Phil.

Phil came first, and right after Dan did.

"Oh fuck. Please don't tell anyone.." Dan said

"Don't worry." Phil said, "I don't have anyone to tell honestly."

At that they bathed together and, cuddled happily together not worrying about anything else in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm sorry for the horrible writing  
> While you're here please follow me on tumblr: phanfictrashalex  
> thanks  
> have a good day


End file.
